Children
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: "Do you have children?" asked Liir. "I do not," replied Lady Glinda, "Lord Chuffey was not so inclined. I mean to say, he is so very old. Old and wealthy. His interests lie elsewhere." The backstory to why Glinda never had children. One shot. SOAW.


Children

When the marriage of Glinda Upland and Lord Chuffrey took place everyone was expecting their house to soon be filled with noisy children who would laugh and run about all over the property.

That was not the case.

Glinda, Lady Glinda she was now called, yearned for children and everything that came with it. She could endure the labor pains, the cravings and everything else; all she wanted was a bundle of perfect that she could call her own. Something that even she could not mess up.

Lord Chuffrey however, was gaining years faster than his twenty-three year old wife, and wanted nothing to do with children.

On their wedding night, Glinda sat under the covers and waited for him to come to bed. She waited all night until suddenly at four in the morning he burst through the door, and stumbled into bed falling fast asleep.

"Chuffrey, aren't we going to-" she had started to whisper when he cut her off.

"No Glinda dear. Later," and with that he fell back asleep.

Glinda slowly and unsurely curled up against herself and silently cried until she had no more tears.

Later in life she would confess to Fiyero that Chuffrey was a good husband, and that he was. He spoiled her with gifts and trinkets from places all over Oz. He loved to buy her clothes and loved seeing her joy in getting something new.

She got many gowns and went to many parties with Chuffrey. But when Chuffrey was away on business and hunting trips, that was when Lady Glinda wished that she had children to take care of. In her late thirties the doctors had told Lady Glinda that there was no hope in conceiving a child at this point, and she had cried.

One day, after the doctors had told her the news, Glinda told Lord Chuffrey at breakfast. She was in the middle of making him toast, which was burning in the toaster, when she suddenly broke down into tears.

Lord Chuffrey, surprised and a bit shocked at Glinda's behavior wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked pulling her towards the table and sitting down next to her.

She told him through her tears that she could not have children, and sobbed while leaning against him. He murmured words of comfort to her, and she felt better.

"We don't need children to make us happy. I'm sorry about neglecting my night duties as a husband to you but my interests do not lie in children. I am sorry, Glinda," said Chuffrey wiped her tears with his fingers.

Glinda nodded still crying, and thought of something. She hesitated to ask it, but she did anyways.

"What about adoption?"

Chuffrey looked at her, "Glinda, dearest. I know you are upset about this, and I am as well. Truly I am. But we are already so busy, and I am getting older. I don't want to raise a child in my sixties. No, no adoption. Now why don't you go back upstairs and get some sleep. You'll feel better in no time."

Glinda obliged, and left the burnt toast in the toaster, and went upstairs. She shut off all of the lights, and went to sleep.

But even in her dreams, she could not keep her yearn for children. She had dreams of becoming pregnant; having children, and playing with them along the grass of their gardens only when she awoke tears of sadness were on her face instead of joy.

Still to the public, Lord and Lady Chuffrey were as happy as they could be, and many envied them.

Lord Chuffrey was happy with his hunting, drinking, and working and he loved his little blonde wife dearly. For him, there was nothing else that could make him happy.

Lady Glinda appeared to be the princess that had everything, and for the most part she did. She had more money that she could give away, a loving husband who spoiled her, and the title of Lady Glinda.

As the years went on, and she met Liir, the son of Elphaba, and Rain the daughter of Liir who was also the granddaughter of Elphaba, those old thoughts of motherly instincts and yearns came back to Glinda's mind. Those dreams of her children running around Mockbeggar Hall, playing in the garden, playing hide and seek in the shadows made her heart ache even as she sat in her cell in Southstairs.

Everyone, including herself had always said that she would make a good mother; she only wished that she could have proof of that.

"_Do you have children?" asked Liir._

"_I do not. Lord Chuffrey was not so inclined." She reconsidered. "I meant to say, he is so very old. Old and wealthy. His interests lie elsewhere."_

_Son Of A Witch, page 84._

**This one was kind of Glinda angst with a mix of all books. Hope you all liked it. All of this is still coming from Son Of A Witch.**

**Bubble**


End file.
